Hope
by raysweetie
Summary: Elaine's Aunt Madonna comes for a visit


Title: Hope Summary: Aunt Madonna pays a visit and disapproves of Ray. Rating: Pg-13 Author: Susie Owens Co-Author: Shafarah White 

Disclaimer: We do not own the Real Ghostbusters. Copyright: 2006

Elaine came in from her kitchen and went over to pour her Aunt Madonna a cup of tea. Her aunt had flowed in from Europe.

"I can't believe that you married that loser Ray Stantz. Elaine, you could have done better. What were you thinking?"

Elaine sat down across from her aunt. "Aunt Madonna, Ray is not a loser. He is the most charming, wonderful man. And he is a great father and husband."

Oh please. I know, Ray. I taught him in school and he was a loser. never understood anything I've tried to teach him. Why didn't you marry Alan Favish? Now he would have made a prefect husband for you."

"Because I didn't fall in love with that rusty shoehorn."

Aunt Madonna looked at her, "What did you see in Ray that made you fall in love with him?"

Elaine smiled while pouring another cup of tea for the both of them, "Well, he's nice to me and a gentlemen. Even when we was kids, he was nice to me even though he was a bit shy. Ray also knew that when I was feeling a bit say or I was being bullied by Alan; he always knew what to say. He made my days better by talking to me and showing me the hobbies that enjoys very much." She replied.

Aunt Madonna asked, "Did your parents object talking to that Ray?"

Elaine shook her head, "No, Aunt Madonna, not at all."

"Elaine, I know you were not in love with him before I left for Europe. What changed your mind?"

Elaine placed her empty cup down. "Okay, Aunt Madonna, you're in for a long story."

Janine Melnitz sat at her desk reading a love story when the phone rang.

"Ghostbusters Central. How may I help you?"

"Hi, uh you must be Janine. My name is Elaine Furman. Is Ray there?"

"Yeah sure hang on. RAY! You're wanted on the phone."

Ray hurried down the pole. "Who is it?"

Janine stared at him. "Someone named Elaine. And you got dirt on your face."

"I do? Where?"

"Under your lip."

"Oh, that's not dirt. That's my mustache."

Janine looked more closely at it, "It still looks like dirt."

"Well, it's not. May I have the phone?"

Janine gave him the phone and left muttering to herself, "If Egon tries to grows a mustache, I'll shave it off."

Ray sat in Janine's desk, "Hi Elaine, nice to hear from you."

"Hi Ray. I'm going to be in Manhattan tomorrow and I was wondering if you like to have lunch with me?"

Ray smiled, "Yes, I would like, too. What time are you coming in?"

Elaine replied, "I'll be in around 9:30. You're going to have to pick me up from the train station. It's been a long time since we seen each other. So how you have you been doing?"

"I've been doing well, the job is great; even though sometimes we get a lot of calls. But most of the time, it's good. The guys and Slimer are fine. See you tomorrow."

Elaine laughed, "I feel the same way, Ray. I have to get off so I will see you tomorrow."

Ray answered again, "Okay Elaine, see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

When Ray hung up, Janine noticed his far away goofy look.

"Ray, are you okay?"

Ray didn't answer her, he just picked her up and swung her around.

"Ray Stantz! Put me down right now. What's come over you?"

"Janine! Elaine Furman wants to have lunch with me tomorrow!"

"Who is Elaine Furman?"

"The future Mrs. Raymond Stantz!" Ray yelled.

Ray ran into the bunk room. He went to his dresser and began throwing his clothes all over the place.

"Raymond? Are you alright?"

"Egon, have you seen my blue shirt? the one with the red stripes?"

Egon nodded his head, "It's hanging up in the closet, Raymond. You put it in there remember?"

Ray grinned sheepishly, "Oh, that's right. Thanks, Egon."

"What is going on Raymond?" Egon asked.

Ray grinned, "Elaine's is coming to Manhattan in the morning. I'm going to pick her up. She's coming for a visit."

Winston came out of the shower and heard the news. "Oh really, Ray? It sounds that you're excited about her coming."

Ray replied, "Yes, I am. I have to pick her up at 9:00. She said 9:30, but you know how the traffic can be. She invited me to lunch."

Winston then whispered to Egon, it seems that homeboy here has a date." he grinned.

Egon nodded in agreement, "I concur, Winston."

"What's this about our Ray having a date? Do I know her? Did I check her out to make sure that she's good enough for our Ray?" Peter Venkman leader of the team now had Ray in a head lock. "So what's this about you having a date?"

"Come on Peter, let me go."

"So how's the lucky girl?"

"Elaine! Now let me go!"

Peter released Ray and then stared at him. "You▓re going to have lunch with after what she did to you?"

"Peter, that was five years again. If I can forgive her, then why can't you?"

"Because she hurt you and I will never forgive her." Peter then walked out of the bed room.

The next morning, Ray was waiting for Elaine at the train station. The time now was around 9:20 and it was ten minutes until her was to arrive. Ray had been waiting since 8:45; he was really excited that Elaine was coming to visit him. He wanted to show her around the city, to introduce her to Janine. He was getting a little bored since it was taking quite a while for the train to arrive. So he went and got a newspaper to read. Ten minutes later, it was announced over the speaker that Engine 201 had finally arrived. Ray quickly got up and went to meet the train. All of the passengers got off. Elaine was the last one to step out. She looked around saw Ray heading towards her.

"Hi, Ray, I'm over here!" She called waving her hand at him.

Ray ran past the rest of the passengers and when he got to her, he just stood there.

"Ray? Hello?"

"You're so pretty."

"Thanks. So are you hungry?"

Ray only stared at her.

"I take that as a yes. My boss, Mr. Finney told me about this great place, the Dime Miner. Do you know it?"

Ray nodded.

"Good then. Can you take me there?"

Ray nodded happily.

Elaine smiled and took his arm. "Okay then, let's go."

Ray and Elaine left the train station. Ray helped her into Ecto, he was now over his shyness. They talked about what they been doing since the last time. Elaine explained about her job.

"I'm still working as a home realtor in Morrisville, I really enjoy working there selling homes. The hours are flexible, sometimes it could be long and sometimes it's short."

Ray was really glad that Elaine came to visit. "So what's brought you to Manhattan? I mean besides having lunch with me."

Elaine smiled at Ray sweetly. "Oh, I have some business to attend to. Do you remember the Whitman Manor?"

"Yeah I do. We used to think Miss. Liz Whitman was a witch. Why?"

"Well, I sold it and I'm here to close the deal. I'm getting a $20.000 ⌠

"Wow! Elaine, that's wonderful."

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a mustache?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Why are you growing one?"

"I got tired of everyone saying I had a baby face."

"I see. Well, it's different but it does make you look older."

"Thanks. That's what I'm going for."

Ray pulled into the firehouse. "Okay, here we are. Welcome to Ghostbusters Headquarters."

Elaine looked carefully around the firehouse. "Wow, this is really nice." she replied.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place and I want to introduce you to Janine."

He held up his arm for Elaine to take. Janine was at her desk filing her nails and chewing her gum at the same time looking very bored. She was about to call for a lunch break when Ray came up to her with Elaine.

"Hi Janine, I'm back!" First, he faced the young woman beside him. "Elaine, this is our secretary, Janine. Janine, this is Elaine."

Elaine smiled, "Hi Janine, it's nice to meet you."

Janine smiled back, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Ray has told be a lot about you."

Elaine smiled, "All good I hope?"

"Yeah, all good but for what reasons I have no idea."

Elaine stiffed at the sound of Peter's voice. "It's nice to see you too, Peter."

"Why are you here?"

"To see Ray."

"Don't give me that. You told Ray back in Morrisville you two could never be together. Do you know what that did to him?"

Ray quickly turned to Peter. "Peter, I forgave her for that. We talked and she told me why she said it. She was afraid it would interfere with my job."

Peter stared at Ray, "You mean I've been mad at her for nothing?"

"Yes and I think you owe Elaine an apology."

Peter looked at Elaine, "I know you have every right to hate me. But I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology. I want us all to be friends." Elaine said sincerely. Egon and Winston came downstairs; they saw the others down there. Ray introduced Elaine to them. "Egon, Winston. Do you remember Elaine? She's here for a visit."

Winston and Egon nodded their heads.

Elaine smiled at them and held out her hand, "Hello, Winston. I hope that you are doing well."

Winston gently kissed her hand, "I'm doing fine, Elaine. Thank you for asking." he replied.

She then turned to Egon. "Hello, Egon. How are you?"

"Hello, Elaine. I am fine. It's nice to see you again."

Slimer floated down the stairs. He stared at Elaine trying to remember where he saw her before.

"Hello, pretty lady."

Elaine smiled at Slimer. "Hello to you, too. So have we met before?"

"Not really. I was there, but I was sent home. Because I wanted ice cream."

Elaine stared at Ray who shook his head. "Oh, I see. Well, do you have a name?"

"My name is Slimer. Ray named me." The green ghost said proudly.

"Well, Ray gave you a good name. My name is Elaine."

Slimer gave her a big kiss, also giving one to everyone else as well.

Ray stared at Elaine, waiting for her reaction.

"Hmm, the first kiss I gotten since I've been here."

"Slimer's harmless but sometimes he can be a little too playful at times," Ray explained as he wiped off some of the slime off his cheek.

"A little too playful if you ask me," Peter mumbled as he wiped off his face and went upstairs to clean himself up "I swear one of these days; I am so going to blast him."

Elaine started laughing, "I take it that Peter doesn't like Slimer that much? I didn't mind Slimer kissing me."

Ray shook his head, "Peter has some sort of love-hate relationship with Slimer. He does tolerate him once in a while and we usually see him sneaking treats when he thinks that we're not looking," Ray grinned.

Elaine gave Ray a warm smile, "I see. Ray, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Ray, where are you taking Elaine?" Winston asked.

"To the Dime Mine," Ray announced proudly.

"Hmm, can you afford that place, Tex?"

"Sure I can, Peter."

Egon shook his head, "Ray, that place will cost you a month's pay."

Ray looked downcast. "But I promised Elaine that I'll take her there."

Elaine interjected, "Guys. This is the place that my boss, Mr. Finney had recommended for me to go and he gave me a discount on it. So I'm going to pay for my half as well."

Ray stared over her, "But Elaine, I want to take you to dinner. I don't want to go Dutch."

Peter placed his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Then take her to your favorite place. It's a lot more funnier and the food is better." Ray thought of what Peter suggested. Super Heroes was his favorite place and maybe Elaine would like it. "Elaine, I know you had your heart set on Dime Mine but I know a better place. It's called Super Heroes and real super heroes wait on you and there games to play, too. Would you like to go there with me, instead?"

Elaine gave Ray a small smile, "Sure. It sounds like fun."

Ray smiled back, "Alright then! And you're going to love this place, Elaine!" He was already getting excited.

Elaine laughed. "I ca't wait to go to the place. I know it would be better than the Dime Mine."

Ray gave her a wink, "Yes it will. Are you ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded as she took Ray's hand and they both headed out the door.

Super Heroes was just as Ray described it. Elaine laughed and enjoyed playing games with Ray. She couldn't remember when she had so much fun.

After dinner, Ray took her back to her hotel. They remained in her rented car for a moment then she turned to face him. "Ray, I can't even remember when I had this much fun. And I don't want it to end. Would you like to join me for a drink before you head back? I got some lemonade."

"Sure, Elaine," Ray replied, "I would like that."

"Great," Elaine smiled as they both got out of her rented car and into the hotel. As soon as they entered the room, Ray sat down on one of the chairs that were located in the kitchen.

Elaine placed her purse and keys down on the counter. Then she got out two glasses and poured each of them a large glass of lemonade.

She went over to Ray, "Come into the living room, we can sit by the fireplace."

Ray nodded and stood up. He followed her in. He was started to get a little nervous.

Elaine patted the couch. "Come on over and sit with me. I don't bite."

"I know that you don't. It's just that we're alone."

Elaine picked up the phone, "Do you want me to call the guys?"

"No," Ray replied.

"I didn't think so," Elaine patted the couch again, "Come here, Ray. Please."

Ray came over and sat down beside her. Elaine reached over to get her glass. Her breast brushed lightly against him. And he felt nervous again.

Ray felt his face turning a deep shade of red. He suddenly started to sweat profusely for no reason.

Looking concerned, Elaine asked, "Ray, is something the matter?"

Ray still felt a little nervous, but not as much as before "No, I'm okay," he assured her while his face returned to normal and the sweating stopped. He blurted out, "I think you're pretty," Ray realized that he was blushing again.

Elaine reached over to him, "I think you're kind of pretty, too," Then she grabbed him and and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

Ray was flabbergasted, but only for a second or two. When the kiss was over, he stared at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me like that."

"Oh, just because. Didn't you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I did. It was nice. I mean it was wonderful."

Elaine got off the couch. "I can show you more, Ray. If you like to spend the night."

Ray had thought about this for a moment. He hadn't seen Elaine for about three years. He replied slowly, "Sure, Elaine. I would like to spend the night, since it's too late to head back to the firehouse."

Elaine smiled and replied, "Great. Now let me slip into something more comfortable."

Ray watched as she went into the bathroom and came out 30 minutes later.

Looking at her made him feel funny. He had expected her to come out dressed in something simple like PJ's. But she was wearing a negligee that made his heart beat faster. Elaine noticed it and smiled at him.

"Do you like it?"

"It's nice," Ray gulped.

Elaine sat down on the bed. "Come here, Ray. Let me make you more comfortable."

Ray went over to the bed and sat down. As soon as he did, Elaine began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you comfortable."

Ray suddenly felt uncomfortable and stoop up. "What is wrong with you, Elaine? This isn't like you!"

Elaine now stood up and threw her arms around Ray. "Ray, make love to me now!"

Ray shook his head firmly. "No. I don't know what's going on here, but this isn't you."

"Alan said you were famous now and if I wanted you, I had to be this way."

"Since when you do listen to Alan?" Ray picked up his coat. "I changed my mind. I'm going. If the real Elaine comes, she knows where I live. This Elaine I want nothing to do with."

Elaine watched as Ray left, then she lay down on the bed and cried. Ray left the hotel feeling very upset and betrayed. He thought to himself, 'How could Elaine do this do to me? Why did she had to listen to Alan and want me just because I'm famous. I thought she was a supportive of me? I don't understand this at all.' he thought as he got into Ecto and drove away.

Meanwhile back in the hotel room, Elaine was still crying about what she had done. She felt very sorry about what had happened. She had regretted her actions tonight. She thought, 'I've made a big mistake tonight, I didn't mean for this to happened; this is not like me at all. I also regretted that I listened to Alan back in Morrisville as well. This is not the real me.'

⌠I think I need to go find Ray and apologize to him," she said out loud to herself. She then went to the bathroom to wash her face out and put her clothes back on and headed out to find Ray.

Elaine flew out the door but Ray was gone. But she had a funny feeling where he went and she quickly hail a taxi. Once she was dropped off at Ghostbusters Headquarters she ran quickly in.

⌠I need to talk to Ray, where is he?■

The others looked up from what they were doing and stared at her. Peter rushed over to her.

⌠What do you mean where is he? I thought he was with you■

Elaine looked nervous as ten pair of eyes were staring at him.

⌠What happened?" Winston demanded.

⌠Yes, what did you do to our Raymond?■ Egon inquired.

Elaine stepped back. ⌠I acted like a fool and threw myself at Ray and he got upset and left. I thought he come here.■

Peter shook his head. ⌠Well, he didn't. Come on guys, we got to find Ray.■

As they started to leave Elaine jumped in front of them. ⌠I want to go, too.■

Winston shook his head .■Sorry lady, but I think you've done enough damage.■

Elaine was hurt and angry as she tried to explain to the guys. ⌠Look, I did a stupid thing. I'll admit it, but you have no right to judge me. I didn't mean to hurt Ray. I loved him I always have. I'm not kind of girl that would hurt Ray. So please gentlemen, let me come I feel that I really owe him an apology"  
After thinking for a moment, Winston relented, "Okay, you can come with us.■

Ray stood on the bridge looking down at the water Slimer floated above him. The green ghost found Ray and joined him.

⌠Ray sad?■

Ray nodded. ⌠Only a tad, Slimer.■

Slimer reached into himself and took out a slimy handkerchief and gave it to Ray. Ray smiled at him. ⌠At least you're honest.■

⌠Aw, poor Ray.■

⌠Slimer? Why did I ever believe a girl like Elaine could ever love me?■

⌠I love you, Ray.■ The green ghost replied.

They drove down almost every street when Egon spotted him. ⌠There he is. He is on the bridge.■

Winston parked the car and they hurried over to him. Elaine let out a scream.

⌠Ray, no, don't jump!■

Ray was started by her scream and fell off the bridge into the cold freezing water below.

Ray was struggling and screaming for help. "Help! someone help me!" as he continued to struggle.

The guys and Elaine looked down in shock. Peter suddenly took charge. ⌠We need to get Ray out of there before he drown! Winston, go back to Ecto and call the Coast Guard. Egon, go with him and bring back something to throw at Ray so he can hold on to it.■

Elaine shook head, "No. I will go down and rescue Ray myself!" she proclaimed.

Peter grabbed her. "Now you listened to me, you're too small to rescue Ray. Let us do it.■

Egon and Winston hurried back.

⌠The Coast Guard is on the way but they're almost an hour away. I don't think Ray can hold out that long.■

Egon threw a life savor into the water. But the water was so cold Ray couldn't reach for it. Suddenly he went under. Elaine didn't wait for any of the guys to say anything she just dove into the water. She landed hard into the water and came up searching for Ray. She took a deep breath and dove down again. The guys watch in horror as she surfaced again. She took another deep breath and drove down again this time coming up with Ray. She struggled and started swimming to shore.

⌠Come on guys, let's help her,■ Winston said as he ran down the bank.

Once they got down there; they went into the water and helped Elaine get Ray out.  
Elaine waved them aside as she began checking on Ray. He wasn't breathing quickly she clear his mouth of any debris and began to give him air. Peter came over to help as she breath into Ray's mouth, Peter pressed down on his chest. ■Come on Tex, breath.■

Ray was still not breathing. So Peter checked his pulse, "His pulse is strong but he's still not breathing. We have to try it again."

Elaine breathed into Ray's mouth again as Peter pressed down on his chest a couple more times. Ray suddenly started coughing up river water. Peter slowly rubbed his back. ⌠It's okay Ray. You're going to be okay. We're going to take you to the hospital to get you check over.■

Ray only nodded as Peter and Egon helped him to his shaking feet. Winston wrap a blanket he got from Ecto around him. As they walk slowly back to Ecto, Elaine stood there. Egon looked back at her.

⌠Please come with us. We owe you a lot. If it hadn't been for your quick thinking and action, Ray may not had been with us.■ Elaine nodded her head, "Thank you so much. I do hope that he will be okay," she replied slowly while biting her lip.

Peter reassured her, "Yes, he will. Come on, let's get Ray to the hospital."

They all got into Ecto and left. Sometime later, after Ray was checked out by the doctor and seem to be okay, the guys headed back to the firehouse.

Ray was laying down on the couch as the guys left him and Elaine alone so they could talk. Before Elaine could say anything Ray interjected, "Elaine, I want to thank you for saving my life. I really appreciated it. Elaine, I'm sorry about earlier I was out of line and didn't give you a chance to explain." he leaned up and gave her a kiss. Then he laid back down again.

Elaine nodded in understanding, "I accept your apology. I've never meant to hurt you and I always loved you no matter what anybody else said. I never should've had listened to Alan, he's nothing but a rusty shoe horn," she explained.

Ray smiled, sat up and held out his hand. ⌠Then let's start over. Hi Elaine, welcome to Manhattan.■

Elaine smiled back, "Thank you, Ray. I am really going to enjoy it here." as she took his hand. "Maybe we can do a little sight seeing tomorrow." she suggested.

Ray took her to every place he loved to go to. She loved the ferry the best.

⌠So you threw yourself at him?■ Elaine stared at her aunt for a moment. ⌠Yeah. I guess I did.■

Her aunt shook her head. ⌠I can't see why.■

⌠Because you never given Ray a chance. I knew the moment he forgave me we would be together forever. Aunt Madonna, Ray going to home any moment. Please be nice to him.■

⌠Oh alright now finish your story. Did he kiss you on the ferry?■

Elaine nodded. Ray took her into his arms and kiss her not just a peck but a hot passionate kiss that made her toes curl. And then he said something.

⌠I loved you, Elaine. I always have, even when you were dating Alan. I don't want you to leave. Please stay.■

Elaine looked into his beautiful brown eyes, "I love you too, Ray. I always had even when the people were putting you down a lot. You've always been so sweet to me. Through the good and bad times. Plus, I'm here for two weeks before I go back down to Morrisville. And I also want to move up here," She declared, "I love you too, Raymond Francis Stantz!" She pulled him closer to her and gave him a very deep wet kiss.

The ferry ride ended all too quickly for the both of them. Ray drove Elaine back to the hotel. ⌠I'll see you tomorrow around 4 and then I'll take you to see my favorite place of all. Good night, Elaine.■

Elaine gave Ray a kiss good night. ⌠I had a great time, Ray. Thank you.■

⌠That's it? You kissed him goodnight and then he left?■

⌠Well, actually Aunt Donna, I wanted to stay longer.■

Elaine and Madonna turned to see Ray standing at the doorway. Elaine went over and greeted him with a hug and kiss.

⌠So what did I miss?■

⌠I was just telling Aunt Madonna how we met.■

⌠Oh, I see. I hope you enjoy it so far.■

⌠It's all right I guess. Now you tell me the rest Roy, I'm just dying to hear it.■

⌠Aunt Madonna his name is Ray, not Roy.■

⌠Well, my name is Madonna not Donna. So we're even.■

⌠Okay, Madonna. Here's more of the story." Ray replied.

Ray after a full day of busting ghost the next day, met Elaine again at four. This time, he took Elaine to a local carnival that Central Park had where they decided to spend the rest of the day.

Elaine enjoy herself at the carnival she loved the carousel, the Ferris wheel and even the haunted house ride which Ray took he on three times because it was his favorite. They also had cotton candy and corn dogs. There was no tunnel of love but that was okay. She still had a good time. While they were in the haunted house for the fourth time she leaned against him and said softly.

⌠Ray, I'm thinking about moving to Manhattan. How would you feel about that?■

Ray looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "I think that would be great for you to move here. I mean we could spend more time together and we could even be a lot more closer," He replied sincerely, "I will be really happy that you would move here, Elaine." He winked at her.

Elaine suddenly turned away. She wasn't sure if she like what Ray was saying. What happened to the boy she knew? This Ray was being cocky. She turned back at him.  
"Ray, I want to be with you but please stop pushing it. I like you for who you are. I don't want you to be like Alan or even Peter. I want you to be you.■

Ray looked confused. ⌠I don't understand. You asked me how I felt about you moving here and I told you. What did I say wrong?■

Elaine shook her head. ⌠Nothing. It's what you did afterwards.■

⌠Afterwards?■

⌠You winked at me.■

Ray stared at her. ⌠Sorry I did that. What in the world came over me?■

Elaine found herself giggling. ⌠I don't know, Mr. Stantz. But don't wink at me again.■

Ray smiled and took her into his arms. ⌠May I kiss you?■

⌠As long as you don't wink at me.■ Elaine laughed.

And he did and it was wonderful and Elaine never felt so happy in her life.  
Aunt Madonna stared at both of them before she spoke. ⌠Oh, gag me with a spoon. That is the most unbelievable story I ever heard. Do you actually expect me to believe you feel in love in that short amount of time?■

⌠Yes, we do. Aunt Madonna, it's not the amount of time you spend, it's how you feel here,■ Elaine touched her chest. ⌠I was a fool not to know that back in Morrisville but Ray knew, he always did. I love him and nothing you say will ever change that.■

Aunt Madonna thought for a moment about what Elaine said, "Okay, so what else did you guys do, and how did Ray propose to you?"

Elaine smiled while taking Ray's hand in her own. ⌠Well, after I moved to Long Island, Ray and I saw more of each other. Then one night, he took me out to dinner at a really nice place and just as we were about to order our dinner when a ghost came. Not just one but at least twenty of them. Ray acted quickly by getting the people to calm down and told them to hide. Then he pulled me under the table and used his phone to called the guys. While the ghost were destroying everything in sight, Ray asked me to marry him and I said yes.■

Aunt Madonna looks slightly interested, "So Ray proposed to you in front of everyone despite the place was getting destroyed?" She asked.

Elaine nodded her head proudly, "Yes, he did. It was the best moment in both of our lives everyone had cheered including the guys."

⌠Hmm, well I see. I guess I'll just have to live with it. I suppose. But you could have married Alan or even Kevin. He's a doctor now.■

⌠Aunt Madonna, I'm a doctor as well.■

⌠But you're not a medical doctor. But if Elaine loves you then I will tolerate you.■

⌠Ah, gee thanks.■

⌠You're welcome. Now where are my great niece and nephew? Yoo-hoo! Jules, CJ. Great Aunty Madonna is here.■

CJ and Jules entered the kitchen where the adults had finished their conversation. "Aunt Madonna!" CJ and Jules greeted their great-aunt giving her big hugs. Aunt Madonna smiled as she felt them hugging her, "How's my niece and nephew been doing?"

⌠We're fine, Aunty," said Jules.

⌠Did you bring us anything?" CJ asked.

⌠Carlton James! You know better then that.■

⌠I'm sorry, mom.■

⌠Oh hush, Elaine. Yes, I brought you both something,■ She took out a long box. ⌠This is for you Jules; it came from Paris, France." She gave the box to Jules. Jules carefully opened it up and found the most prettiest porcelain doll she had ever seen. It was dress in a red and white outfit and it had long golden blond hair and deep blue eyes.

⌠Oh Aunty, I love her. I'm going to name her Mimi!■

You're welcome, dear," Aunt Madonna replied. "For you CJ, this gift came from London, England. I hope that you enjoy it," She smiled as she handed CJ a small box.

CJ carefully opened it, inside it was a model of the Big Ben tower. CJ could hardly believe it.

"Ow wow, this is so awesome! Thank you, Aunty!"

Ray placed his hands on both of his kids. ⌠Give your Aunt Madonna a hug and then go outside and play. Your mother and I need to speak with her.■

They nodded and gave her a hug then both went outside. Ray then turned to her.

⌠Madonna, I'm not going to beg for your approval. If you don't know by now how much Elaine and I love each other and our children, then you never will.■

Elaine also agreed with her husband, "Yes, Aunt Madonna. I really wished that you'll give Ray a chance. Ray and I are in love with each other very much. I also appreciate it if you put your negative attitude behind you and be nicer to Ray. Everyone in the family loves Ray and I don't see why you can't."

Madonna stared at both of them for a moment. ⌠I know. I've been a pida."

"A pida?" Ray asked

⌠She means a pain in the ass,■ Elaine explained.

"Oh."

⌠It's just that I raised Elaine and I guess I never thought she married you. I mean you were a nobody back then. But now I see I was a foolish old woman. Ray, will you ever forgive me?■

Ray nodded his head, "Yes, I will. I am willing to give you a chance and you are welcome to visit us anytime you want," He smiled at her. Elaine also smiled at her aunt, "We love you Aunt Madonna."

Aunt Madonna smiled at the both of them. "Thank you. I love you, too. And Ray, I am glad that you married Elaine. Now I know that you two were made for each other."

Jules looked at CJ as they both stood by the window. ⌠I told you Dad would win her heart.■

CJ nodded his head. "Yeah, you were right. And I'm glad. She a real great aunt.■

"Yeah, me too. Let's go in."

⌠Okay, let's go.■

Both kids ran in and gave Aunt Madonna a hug. "We love you, Aunty!" They both cried out.

⌠I love you too, my darlings,■ she said and then she motioned for Ray and Elaine into the hug.

⌠I love my family and for now on, I always will.■

As the sun went down, everyone stayed in the hug.

The End


End file.
